powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Stage 20: Kiss Me, Ribbit
is the twentieth episode of Mahou Sentai Magiranger. This episode fully reveals the Magiranger's Sixth Ranger, MagiShine, after various hints and connections from the previous episode come to light. Synopsis The Magiranger try to deal with the increased power of Infershia with Meemy now in control, with an unexpected trump-card in the mysterious frog...and a connection with the frog-phobic Urara! Plot Smoky calls Kai 'Boy-three' to pick him up. He changes the MagiLamp into his buster form. Smoky has him try it and he aims for his red flag and smoke comes out. Smoky says his magical level is too low. He tries again to no avail. Memmy frees one lost soul and makes him into a Hades Beastman, his name is Gremlin. Nai and Mea greet him, as they have history together. His hand comes off. It explodes into a prank. Memmy gives him a special pen and sends him to the surface. Memmy says instead of opening the gate, he plans to revive N.Ma all together. He needs many human sacrifices. Gremlin grabs a woman by the legs and hangs her from a bridge against traffic. He makes a man crash into a pole and the pen charges up with red liquid. He cuts an electric wire and it explodes where the crashed car man is. Kai has tried too hard with Smoky and he has lost conscious. They get the call. Gremlin draws on the floor graffiti. The five arrive. They are surprised he can talk. They transform. MagiRed uses his MagiPunch but Gremlin sinks to the ground and it causes an explosion. Gremlin can extends his arms and throws Red away. He dives in the ground and hits the rangers. He then hits them by the heads. He put scissors to a bar and when he teases them to come closer, a frog makes glass reflects light to them. They back up and the bar falls. Gremlin retreats. The five un-transform. Urara wonders what that light was from. Kai spots a frog. Urara is afraid of frogs so she ducks behind Makito. Houka picks the frog up. Urara hears a voice that tells her to kiss them. Mandora-Boy explains what they fought was a Hades Beastman. Smoky says this is of Memmy's power. He mocks them and tells them to properly use the magic. Urara checks her crystal ball. Smoky freaks out when he catches sight of the frog, Houka has set up a habitat for. She has named him Hikaru, because of the sparkling light that save him. Because he saved them. Mandora-Boy wonders what is up with Smoky. Urara hands them a sketch, saying she is trying to predict the Gremlin's graffiti. I sees the three different writing in the same three places. She says she has seen this pattern before. Hikaru leaps on top of her crystal. Mandora-Boy offers Urara a cup of water to calm her nerves but Hikaru jumps into the cup. She then sends a flush of water everywhere. Later, she takes Hikaru out to go home. She tries dumping him in a pond and he finally pops out. She walks away but he continues croaking, staring at her. Meanwhile, Gremlin has found a new spot to scribe, it is the last spot. Urara pokes the frog with a stick, saying she can't live with him. As a child, her brother put a frog down her back. She has been scared of frogs ever since. She makes a symbol on the mud and hears the voice again to kiss her. she says she can't kiss someone unless she likes them. She looks at the square symbol and figures something out. Gremlin has finished his drawing and the Magiranger arrive. Blue washes the symbol out. She says it is a Madou Circle, she remembers it is from Wolzard's circle. Gremlin explains all humans within the circle will die by Memmy's magic. They are about to run to him, but he stops them. He extends his hand to Red, saying to have a shake of reconciliation. His hand turns into a hammer and bops them on their heads. Gremlin zaps them all. Blue fights him and goes down. He grabs her by the throat and knocks her down. She un-transforms and he is about to do him in, when Hikaru the frog jumps on him. Gremlin throws the frog down. Red fights Gremlin as Urara crawls to the frog, touched that he saved her. The others fight Gremlin as Urara stares at the frog. The frog asks again to be kissed. As she kisses him, Gremlin reaches out to the girl and his frog.He begins to glow and is levitated to the air. He transforms into a handsome man, he lands to his feet and he takes his henshin device and put a card to it. The power from his card blows the foe away. Yellow picks Urara up. He says he is Sky Saint Sungel, he changed Raijel into a mummy but as a side effect, he was turned into a frog. Somehow, he put up the barrier. Urara is embarrassed. He thanks her. He says there is someone that has disappointed him.He looks towards a direction, puzzling the others. He is looking straight at Smoky from the mirror. Smoky tries to leave but Sungel calls him magically. For not helping him when he saw him, he gives him punishment and makes him fly up to the sky. Gremlin arrives. Hikaru says they need help. He transforms from Sungel into MagiShine. He does his introduction and Smoky falls back in his hands. He fights Zobiru with his Magi Lamp Buster. He finishes them off. Red is disappointed that he couldn't even shoot once with it. Gremlin sinks into the ground but is still shot by MagiShine. He asks for Smoky's help and destroys Gremlin. He says today's lesson has ended. Memmy says he will not forgive Sungel. Sungel tells the gang he will be their teacher. He will live with them and teach them. Kai is upset. He says Houka said he is member of the family. Everyone looks mad at Houka. Hikaru says he thought Urara will be more happy, he asks if he likes him. She tries slapping him but slaps Makito's face. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ** : ** : Guest Cast * : *OL: Spells Used *MagiRed: *MagiYellow: *MagiBlue: *MagiPink: *MagiGreen: *MagiShine: *Sorcery Priest Meemy: Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 23, *'''Viewership: 7.5% *'Pre-Credits Spell': Goolu Golu Goldeero (Changes Hikaru into MagiShine) **Mandora Boy cries in a corner due to not knowing of any of Hikaru's spells as the other Magiranger comfort him *'Opening': Branken is replaced by Meemy in the Infershia scene *According to official source material, Gremlin had sold his soul for Vankyuria. DVD releases Mahou Sentai Magiranger Volume 5 features episodes 17-20: Stage 17: Tenderness isn't Needed, Stage 18: Uniting Powers, Stage 19: The Magic Lamp and Stage 20: Kiss Me, Ribbit. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/magi.html See Also References Category:Mahou Sentai Magiranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:New Sentai Ranger Episode Category:Written by Atsushi Maekawa